The Hooded Half-Blood Hero (A Percabeth at Goode Story)
by xXCrsyLnkXx
Summary: Percy might be the big shot of Camp Half-Blood. But at his school, he's a loser. He was unsocial and his only 'friends' were the school nerds. Nobody knew who he really was. He didn't talk with anyone. When Annabeth arrives at his school, will everyone at Goode get a glimpse of Percy's real self? [Giant war is over]
1. Prologue

NARRATOR POV:

(1 Week before the story actually starts)

8:35. 10 minutes until class officially started in Goode High School. And as usual, Percy Jackson was late. Sometimes he would oversleep, and sometimes he would just be late on purpose.

The locker areas were crowded with students, rushing to get their books out of the lockers. The minute the door banged open, all hands froze and all heads turned.

Percy Jackson walked in. Everyone recognized him, even though no-one saw his face before. Though all the students of Goode High was familiar with the plain grey hoodie. Percy wore this hoodie to school every single day. He pulled the hood over his head, so the only thing exposed were his lips and his nose. No-one ever saw him without his hoodie. He was always slouching, so that his head was bent low.

With his bag hung over one shoulder, Percy walked over to his locker. Where a couple of people were standing. When they saw he was coming over to them, they glared at him and ran off. Percy didn't seem fazed, he unlocked his locker and stuffed all his books inside.

If you were wondering what happened to the boy that we are oh so familiar with from your favorite series, don't worry, he's still there.

Just in brief form, let me explain to you why he's being like this. Ever since his trip to and from Tartarus, he's been darker, more reserved. The only place where he's himself, is camp. And with Annabeth.

He missed Annabeth too much. He'd promised they would never be separated again, and now they were. He couldn't bear school without Annabeth. By bearing with it, he cuts himself off from everyone else. It wasn't right, but he missed her so much.

As he walked away from his locker to his class, everyone started whispering to each other.

"What does Jackson even look like?"

"He's such a loser."

"Maybe he's cute."

Comments here and there. Percy just ignored them and kept walking to class.

JACK POV:

The minute my talk with Mr. Sanders, I exited the classroom, heading towards the dining hall for lunch. I bought my tuna sandwich a couple periods earlier, so I didn't have to get in line, where jocks cut the line every second.

I saw my table a couple meters away. Or what looks like a table. It was more of a study desk, but since it was the only 'table' left in the dining hall. Most of the time my friends and I would have to sit on the floor when there was no more space on the desk, it was that small.

Some of my friends were already sitting, eating their you had to ask, I had 3 friends. My brother, Arin. My science lab partner that wouldn't leave me alone, Cedric. And Emily, my best friend since elementary.

Then there was another guy, Percy Jackson. He looked like he was our friend, but he wasn't. The only reason he sat with us at lunch and walked with us, was because there was no other table for him to sit on. Sometimes, he'd even stand. The only words he ever spoke to us was when we asked if a question, and that was only a vague answer. Like 'Yes' 'no' or 'maybe'. Sometimes it was a bit infuriating, but we all learned to deal with it.

Just a bit of a background story, Percy Jackson came to Goode a couple years ago, but apparently nobody remembered him- weird. And when he returned, the only thing we saw of him was his lips and his nose, his grey hoodie, and his jeans. As far as the students go, we've never seen his face or had a _real _conversation with him before. He was a mystery.

I got to our table and plopped down next to Percy. He tensed a bit and his hand went to his jean pocket, but he then relaxed. That was the thing with Percy, he was always cautious and on edge, like something was about to attack him or something. It was a bit unnerving.

"Hey guys. What you got today?" I asked them, dumping my paper bag of lunch onto the table. We always did this. At lunch, we'd switch lunches and try to get a better deal. Because everyone's tastes were different. I looked around at the other's. Hm… sandwiches, a salad, sushi, fruits… I grabbed an apple from Andrew and a sandwich from Emily.

Percy never contributed. One of the only things we know about him, is that he _always _eats blue food. Blue pizza, blue coke, blue soup, it was strange, but when we asked him why, he just said, "Because i like it." Well that's that.

After a couple minutes of eating and discussing classes and homework, a loud voice came from the other table.

"Hey NERDS!" It was Andrew Aleck. He was the quarterback of the football team, and swim team, was dating the school slut and was a gigantic douche bag. We all looked over to him except for Percy, he looked bored.

"What?" Cedric croaked. He had a sore throat today, not something good to be happening when you talk up to a bully. Andrew sneered and walked casually over to us. Percy kept on digging in on his blue pizza.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to visit the losers. You know, I've got to be kind right? Just like the rich must donate to the poor!" He joked and some of his jerk-friends laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to my food. Not a good move.

Andrew grabbed my shoulder and turned me back to him. "Hey! Don't turn your back on me Jacky. I still need you to do my science paper by the way. You think you can finish it by tomorrow?" He taunted and stared at me in contempt. I grit my teeth. None of the jocks did their homework, and expected _us _to do it. I didn't reply for awhile, and apparently I wasn't worth Andrew's precious time, so he turned towards Percy.

"Hey Jackson. Ever tried taking that stupid hoodie off? I bet you're too ugly, that's why you don't show your face." Andrew and his friends all laughed, smirking at Percy, waiting for his turn to talk.

But it didn't come, because the only thing Percy did was keep eating. Pretending that he didn't hear a word that came out of Andrew's mouth. Andrew apparently didn't like being ignored, so he punched Percy in the backside. Supposedly sending him toppling off of his seat. But Percy didn't even budge. He shifted ever so slightly, but wasn't even close to falling off.

Finally, Percy turned towards them. "What do you want." He said in a monotone voice. Andrew seemed infuriated, and flipped Percy off. "You're such a loser Percy. And we'll be here to remind you of that everyday. Have a good forever-alone life." Then he stalked back to his table, with his posse trailing after him.

Percy continued to dig into his pizza, and I couldn't help but stare at him. He never acted scared and when was bullied, he didn't seem hurt- just bored.

"_Stupid mortals." _What sounded suspiciously like that came out of Percy's mouth. I frowned, could he have said that? I must be going crazy. Percy didn't say that. Probably something else.

Who is Percy Jackson?

ANDREW POV:

That stupid loser Percy Jackson made me look like an idiot again. It might not have seem like it, but it struck me hard. He always acted so calm and bored, it made me angry.

He wouldn't even show his face. What a coward! I always wanted to beat him up to a pulp, but everytime I try to get near him, there's always a nerd nearby. And nerds ALWAYS tattletale. Though there's no doubt that I could beat him up in less than a minute.

Once in Science, I stole his binder and looked through it. It was written messily and all over the place. Percy Jackson hung out with the nerds, but he was no nerd. Apparently he had dyslexia and ADHD. I didn't know what ADHD was, but I knew what dyslexia was.

In his binder, I found some pictures. I was giggling with glee at that, finally something to taunt him with. But the only pictures I saw was a group photo with a bunch of good-looking teens, a picture of a blonde girl and a picture of an old couple. The first photo couldn't have had Percy in it. They were all strong, tall and muscular kids. I couldn't spot a ugly scrawny kid in there.

The second photo was a blonde girl. She was really hot. But I didn't understand why Percy would have a photo of her. He couldn't be dating her, because she was _way _out of his league. Even though I've never seen his face before, I just know. Maybe they were best friends? Or siblings? Its possible. Maybe Percy has blonde hair. I tried picturing it. Ew.

The 3rd photo was probably his parents, so I didn't care about that.

There was nothing juicy on it, so I put it back in Percy's bag. Ugh! Why couldn't I achieve the goal of making Percy look stupid?

Percy was a loser. I was popular and good-looking. I was captains of 2 sport teams and everyone either loved me or feared me. Some hooded loser can't trump me.

_**A/N **_**Thanks so much for reading! This is a new story, and its the prologue. For my DHS readers (Demigods in High School), sorry I haven't updated in like a week! I've been writing this and I had a lot going on. I'll try to balance these two stories out. Please review on this story, favorite, follow! I will keep writing until Chapter 2, until I will start my review rule.**

**That basically means, I need to get at least 4 reviews, 4 favorites and 3 follows for each chapter in order for me to update the next. If you read DHS, then you should be familiar with it.**

**Peace OUT! 3 -Crsy**


	2. Chapter 1:New Girl

CHAPTER 1:

**ANNABETH POV:**

_"AHHH!"_

_I looked over to Percy and a series of expressions flashes across my face. Relief-joy-shock-horror. Percy lay on the floor, with Bob by his side._

_With tears in my eyes, I sprinted over to him. And cradled his head in my hands._

_"Percy! What happened? What's wrong with you?! What happened to him?!" I shrieked to Bob. He lowered his head. Percy looked back up at me and his eyes slowly closed. No. NO!_

_"No! Percy! Percy don't leave me!" I cried. The tears were now streaming down my face. I took hold of his hand and he squeezed it. Thank the Gods._

_But just a couple seconds later, his hand went limp and his face went slack._

_"NO! PERCY! NOOO! NO-"_

**"ANNABETH! ANNABETH! WAKE UP!"**

My vision cleared and my head jolted up. And my head banged into something hard.

"Ow!" I shrieked. I looked up at the culprit, it was my father. Frederick Chase. He gazed down at me in concern. I looked around at my surroundings. My bed sheets were scrunched up and nearly falling off the bed. There were tear stains everywhere and I bet I looked disgusting.

It was just a nightmare. Just a dream. Percy's still here.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Ever since Tartarus, the nightmares have been getting worse. More vivid, more life-like, I've been getting nightmares every night.

I looked up at my father. "Hi dad." He stood up and brushed off his pants.

"You nearly scared me to death Annabeth. What happened?" His eyebrows knitted together and I put my head in my hands, silently sobbing. "I really don't want to talk about it dad." He got the message and left.

I couldn't believe I was going to Percy's school today. After months apart, I would finally see him. I missed him too much. We had promised that we would never be separated again after Tartarus, but now we were.

When I finally pulled myself together like how I should of ages ago, I cleaned myself up, preparing for the day.

As usual, I didn't touch makeup. I never touched it. It grossed me out. People piling makeup on their faces just to look good, it was probably terrible for skin in reality. The only time I touched makeup was when I was 13, on Circe's island. Look how that turned out. Percy as a guinea pig.

I left my hair down and put on my faded camp-half blood T-Shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I put on a pair of earrings that Percy had gotten me before the Giant war. It was small earrings that had the letter 'A' engraved on it and a silver owl. He was so sweet.

If you were wondering, Yes, I was going to Percy's school. At first it was a mission from Chiron to discover the gigantic source of demigod aura coming from the school. Then we found out Percy went there. Either it was Percy, or the school contained a whole lot of demigods. There was only one way to find out, so Chiron sent me here.

After the Giant War, Olympus needed even more designing. Some of the statues were crushed so she needed to arrange to build more. Stupid gods and their requests...

After a haste breakfast, I ran out of the house. I looked around for my car. There it was. It was a steel grey ferrari, with really cool features. It was designed by Athena and built by the most qualified car company of the world. It was a gift to me from my mother for saving Olympus- again.

I got in the car, and started the ignition. Okay. High School. Easy right? I've been to High School before. Just ignore the perverts, stay clear of the sluts and keep up the good grades. Simple. But I had a feeling this year was going to be different.

When I finally arrived at the school parking lot, there were a lot of people there. A huge crowd stood between me and the parking spaces. What the Hades? Didn't they know the rules of parking? Stupid mortals.

Impatiently, I honked my car horn a couple times. At first, they didn't realize where the noise was coming from. After the 3rd honk, they all turned around and saw my car. A lot of their jaws dropped and the others just stared at the car. I rolled my eyes and slammed my hand down on the horn again. Get the message!

Thankfully they did, they cleared a wide enough path for my car to go through. I slowly drove through it, not wanting to cause any accidents with people on the first day of school. Everyone was staring at my car. They couldn't see me because Leo had helped me install a 'invisible screen' to block out monsters. It meant that people could not see me from the outside, but I could perfectly see them.

After finally finding a car space, I parked it and looked around. Everyone was crowded around my car. I noticed a few envious looks and some more awed.

I sighed and braced myself. I hated being the center of attention, but it was obvious that if I had to get out of this car, I would be. Closing my eyes, I pulled the door handle.

As my foot stepped out of the car, I realized that everything was silent. Except for a couple whispers and the sounds coming from the school building. I pulled myself out of the car and looked around.

There were a couple gasps and a whole bunch of dropped jaws. Did I look that bad? Oh- why do I even care?! I turned back to my car and closed the door. Then I turned back around to examine the crowd.

They looked okay. Not the slightest how I'd expected High school students to look like. Only a few girls wore skimpy clothes, but the rest of them looked pretty normal. At least- normal to me.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked forwards. A clear path was formed by the crowd. I scoffed silently, such a group of high-school mortals. As I walked through the crowd, I noticed a couple glares so I quickly matched them with my own. They soon disappeared under my cold gaze.

I walked through the school doors and every head turned my way. Oh my gods. Can you people please just stop staring? Staring is rude.

I found my way over to the main office, as I've been to Goode a couple years ago when I was 13. And I have a perfect memory.

The lady at the desk looked nice enough. She had pointy ears and a nice smile. She looked very familiar. I just couldn't pinpoint...

"Hello! Annabeth Chase!" She perked up and straightened out her uniform. I frowned. How did she know that?

"Yes... and you are-" I trailed off. She looked SO familiar.

"I'm Mellie Hedge!" She chirped. Oh my gods! Mel! it was Mel! Coach Hedge's wife! But... what was she doing here?

"Mel! Oh my gods hi! What are you doing here? I thought you worked for Mr. Mclean!" I shrieked and went over to hug her. She eagerly complied. After a quick explanation, she got back to business.

"I assume you're here for your schedule. So here it is." She handed it over to me from across the desk. I examined it, dyslexia was getting the best of me so I put it in my pocket to read for later. "And Percy's schedule is very similar to yours, as Mr. Blofis pulled a couple strings." She winked and me and I blushed. She tried to point me out to a guide. I looked over and he winked. Gag. I quickly refused and said I knew the school. As I walked out, the boy looked disappointed.

I glanced at my watch! Oh no! It was already 8:40! 5 minutes until my class started and I couldn't find my locker. Oh whatever, I'll just take my bag to class. Or leave it in the cubbyholes. Yes, I'll do that.

My first period was homeroom with Mr. Blofis. Huh. I wonder who did that? I grinned on the inside. I bet Percy had Mr. Blofis too. I couldn't believe I was going to see Percy again.

When I finally found the classroom, I rushed inside. Glancing at the clock, I noticed there was 1 minute until class started. I sighed in relief. In the corner of my eye, I noticed everyone was staring at me. Seriously. How many stares will I get today? I don't understand these kids.

I strolled over to Paul and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock before turning back to its original size.

"Annabeth!" He hugged me and I complied. He was really nice and Percy loved him. So I did too. I heard a couple gasps from the back of the classroom.

We pulled apart and he grinned at me. "Welcome to homeroom! You can sit wherever you want." He gestured towards the seats. I looked around. I didn't see a head of black messy hair anywhere. Percy must be late. As always.

I walked towards an empty seat and plopped down. A couple kids snickered and I frowned. What was so funny? But the snickers died down when someone walked into the class.

He was wearing a hoodie that looked a little big for him and a pair of baggy jeans. He was slouching and I couldn't see his face. He looked mysterious and dangerous. My eyes followed him as he exchanged a couple words with Paul and then made his way to the desk next to him. He didn't look up at me, nor did he look up at anyone. The only time I saw him lift his head up a tiny bit was when he talked to Paul.

He plopped down on his seat and leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Like he was preparing to take a nap. I rolled my eyes, he was obviously one of those teenagers who didn't pay attention in class.

Paul started talking about some announcements from the principal and the recent changes in the school system. I moved my hand to take a pencil from my bag when I accidentally knocked my book off the desk. Ugh. I bent down to pick it up when I smelt something. A very familiar scent. It smelt like the ocean, a very comforting smell. The boy smelt like… Percy.

I stiffened and immediately shot up straight in my seat. A couple people who were staring at me looked at me confusedly. He smelt just like Percy. I looked over at him. No way- he couldn't be… no. He didn't look like Percy. But then again, I didn't see his face. Maybe he was just a demigod who was a son of Poseidon. Yes, that must be it. But I wasn't convinced.

"Okay, the last thing I want you to do is to write down these dates for parent conferences. You too- Percy." Paul said and my eyes widened. PERCY! Percy was here! I looked around, I couldn't spot him anywhere. I turned towards the hooded boy next to me. Is it possible that he was Percy?

Then he opened his binder and my question was answered.

Attached to the side of his binder was a picture of me. I had my hair tied back in a ponytail and I was grinning widely at the camera. I was sitting on what looked like his bed in the Poseidon cabin. I sighed in reminiscence. I missed camp too much.

Looking at Percy, I could tell he was looking at it too. I couldn't see his face, but he was frozen in place, and his thumb was rubbing over the glossy surface of the photo. I smiled, he was so sweet. Then my Athena-born mind started thinking about how I was going to show Percy I was here. Maybe I should annoy him. I smiled evilly. That would be fun…

I leaned over to Percy. "Hey. I'm-Annie. What's your name?" I said in a sweet, and in my opinion disgusting voice. I silently cringed at the name I came up with, I hated being called Annie. But it was the only thing I could think of.

He jerked surprisingly and looked over to me, I quickly shoved me head down. He cleared his throat, "I'm… uh Percy." He mumbled. I barely heard him. He turned away so I couldn't talk to him anymore. I slightly chuckled. I knocked a pen off of my desk purposefully.

"Do you think you can pick that up for me Percy?" I slurred, trying to sound flirty. Ew. That sounded disgusting on me.

SOPHIE POV:

As I listened to their conversation, I couldn't help but cringe at her disgusting voice. She sounded like she was trying to sound flirtatious, but I could hear something like amusement or sarcasm behind it.

The new girl leaned over to Percy and I saw her knock her pen off her desk. It clattered to the floor. I silently groaned. Can she be any more obvious? And what was her intentions? Why was she trying to flirt with Percy Jackson? PERCY JACKSON!

He was extremely unavailable. And no-one wanted to date him anyways. He was a loser. At first when he came to the school, I wanted to become his friend. And always talked with him and taught him how to do his homework.

I tried over and over again to break him, to crack his walls, but it never broke. He remained the same, only providing vague answers and never revealed his face. So I gave up.

"Do you think you can pick me up that for me Percy?" She curled a piece of hair around her finger. She was biting her lip and it looked like she was trying to refrain from laughing. I frowned. What was she doing. I saw Percy groan a little bit and reluctantly went down to pick it up for her.

She plucked it from his hand and leaned to his ear. He immediately leaned away. But then he froze, its like he sensed something.

She muttered something in his ear, it sounded something like: "Perseus...awakes" He immediately stiffened and his hand went to his left pocket. He spun around and saw the girl's face.

PERCY POV:

This girl was seriously starting to annoy me. She kept talking to me when I was obviously making it clear that I didn't want to talk to her. Seriously!

In the corner of my eye, even though it was kind of blocked by my hoodie, I saw the girl knock her pen off her desk. Are you serious?

"Do you think you can pick up that for me Percy?" Ah! She was so close! I jerked back in my seat, unfamiliar with her closeness. Suddenly I caught a whiff of her hair. Oh my gods. She smelt like… like Annabeth! Like the fresh smell of lemons and strawberries combined. It was my most favorite smell in the world. But… how did she smell like Annabeth?

I grumbled and reached down to geth er pen, then I returned it to her. She had blonde hair, I got that. But-

"Perseus Jackson. Kronos awakes." She hissed into my ear and my eyes widened. My hand immediately reached for Riptide but she blocked it. I spun around wildly. There's no possible way that Kronos awoke-

That's when I saw the girl clearly for the first time. Honey gold hair, stormy grey eyes, an orange t-shirt, bead necklace. Orange T-shirt and bead necklace! ANNABETH!

"Annabeth!" I yelled and every head turned our way. Annabeth grinned widely. We both jumped and threw our arms around each other. I heard a lot of gasps and snickers. I breathed in her addicting smell of lemons.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered to her. She leaned forwards so her forehead was touching mine. "Chiron's orders." She whispered back, her breath fanning my face. I smiled then frowned, "And you didn't tell me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain, I was trying to surprise you." She buried her head in the crook of my neck. I detached my arms from her shoulders and wrapped them around Annabeth's waist. My eyes stayed closed, savoring the moment, "Okay, Wise Girl."

"Annabeth, Percy, as much as we all enjoy your reunion, we need to get going." Paul said and we broke apart. Looking around, I noticed everyone's jaw's were agape. Annabeth's face was tinted light pink. I chuckled.

As Paul finished up talking, I tucked my head back into my hoodie. My heart was still beating frantically. Annabeth was here, with me! At my school! A huge grin spread its way across my face. I glanced over at Annabeth. She was writing in her notebook like her life depended on it. She was such a nerd. But I loved her for it.

When homeroom FINALLY ended, I took Annabeth's hand and led her out of the classroom.

"Hey Percy, can you help me find my locker? I couldn't find it before. Plus, class started in 5 minutes so I just directly went to class, because i wasn't going to be late on the first day of-Oomf!" Her rant was interrupted by my lips. Oh, how I've been missed this! She was shocked for a few seconds, but then relaxed and returned my kiss. It was a simple lingering kiss, but it made my heart race. Unfortunately for me, she pulled away.

"Sorry. Was I rambling again?" She asked and I nodded, "Yup." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Help me find my locker seaweed brain." She handed me her locker slip and I tried my best to lead her to her locker. I got lost a couple times, and she colded me for it, but eventually we found it.

It was only a couple steps away from my locker, which was really cool because we didn't have to separate when putting our books away. I told her this and she only smiled at me. As she entered her locker combination, I couldn't help but stare at her.

She looked absolutely stunning, as usual But I noticed that she looked much more worn down. Her eyes held a big amount of fear and anger. I knew what the look was, I saw it every morning when I looked in the mirror. It was the effects of Tartarus.

But to me, she looked even more beautiful. Her golden hair was glowing in the sunlight and I spotted the thick strand of white in her hair. My mind immediately recalled to 3 years ago, when I had to crash Zoe's quest just to save Annabeth. And then us both having to hold the weight of the sky. The white had gotten much more apparent after our trip to Tartarus, mine was probably too. Her stormy grey eyes still intimidated me to death, but comforted by at the same time. When I was with Annabeth, I felt like everything would be okay and I could be happy. Even if an asteroid hit the earth, and I was with Annabeth, preferably kissing her, nothing else would have mattered.

"What are you thinking about in that kelp brain of yours?" Annabeth's voice snapped me out of 'Annabeth land'.

"How beautiful you are." The minute the words were out of my mouth, I mentally slapped myself. She glared at me, but instead of punching me, she kissed me on the cheek. "That was sweet." Wait what?! "But don't say that all the time or I will punch you." There's my Annabeth.

We continued to joke around for a couple minutes. "Hey- where are you staying?" I asked, she looked at me strangely. "In my apartment, where else?"

I frowned, "Why aren't you staying with me?" Her jaw fell and then slapped my arm. "Live with you?! Of course not!" I felt crushed. She didn't want to live with me. That was harsh. It was like she sensed my disappointment or sadness because she leaped forward.

"Not that I don't want to or anything! It's just… I don't want to trouble Sally or Paul!" She took hold of my shoulders and stared me in the eye. Her gentle eyes calmed me down a bit. "Of course they won't mind! They love you!" I retorted and she bit her lip, pondering over it.

"I'll just ask my parents okay? If they say yes, then you'll stay with me okay?" I said gently and took her hand in mine. She nodded hesitantly. I beamed and pecked her on the lips.

She then began taking some things out of her bag. They were pictures. She glued a couple on the side of her locker. I examined them. The first one was her with a yankees baseball hat, it was a picture of her smiling widely at the camera. She looked about 12.

The next one was a picture of a postcard I sent her. It was a picture of me and her. I was behind her and my arms were wrapped around her waist. She was holding a birthday cake that said, "Happy birthday!". My face was buried in her neck and we were both laughing. At the bottom of the card, it said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY WISE GIRL! I LOVE YOU!

I smiled, those were the days.

The final one was a picture of her and our camp friends. I noticed Piper, Jason, Leo, Grover, Juniper, The Stolls, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico and a bunch of others. Annabeth and I were side by side, my arm was draped over her shoulder and hers was clutching my waist.

When she stuck those 3 photos up and took my hand. "I'm done. Let's go!"

"Where?" I frowned. She rolled her eyes then flicked my nose, "You're such a Seaweed Brain! Class dummy!"

"Oh right!" I said and she laughed. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. She eagerly responded, caressing my cheek with her small hands, but after a couple seconds pulled away and wagged her finger at me. "Class, Percy."

I grumbled, but let her pull me to class.

This was going to be an amazing year… with Annabeth.

_**A/N FINALLY I POSTED A NEW CHAPTER! I got so many reviews for just one chapter and I'd just like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I got a message from a particular user saying that I shouldn't have a fav rule. So i'm not going to.**_

_**I'm decreasing the review to 2. So that should be easy right? Hopefully :O Please review. Follow. Fav. Of course, only do these things if you genuinely like my story and want to continue reading. And I might be updating DHS a bit slower. Because I will be updating this more, from the amount of support I've been getting lately for just one chapter.**_

_**Thanks guys so much! 3**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**-Crsy**_


	3. Chapter 2: Going Hulk

Chapter 2:

ANNABETH POV:

Percy and I were walking hand in hand to class.

It was what I'd always dreamed of. Me and my boyfriend, living a peaceful life, holding hands while we walked. Of course, high school is anything but peaceful, but its better than walking through Tartarus!

It was an absolute miracle that we defeated Gaea, it didn't seem possible at the time. Percy and I have been much closer ever since. We were before, but now it was like we were bound together. Not physically of course, but emotionally. We were each other's other half. If he died- Oh gods, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Enough of that, I realized that a tear was trickling down my face. I quickly wiped it away before Percy noticed. Thankfully, he didn't and we arrived at the classroom. Percy stopped to pull down his hood and we walked in.

We exchanged a couple words with the teacher, mainly me telling her that I was new and all that. We headed towards the back of the room. A lot of the guys were either winking at me and checking me out, or glaring at Percy. Such a bunch of idiots. They were probably even more idiotic than Percy. Was that even possible? I'd make an exception right now. Yep- they were that stupid. Sorry, Percy.

Percy and I sat at one of the pair desks. He started playing with my blonde locks while I listened to Mrs. Jones attentively. I didn't have to, of course, I learnt this stuff when I was in 3rd grade. But just in case I missed something before.

By the time class had ended, Percy was asleep and my writing hand was sore. I punched Percy's arm and he came up flailing. I rolled my eyes. Seaweed Brain.

"Wha?" His eyes rolled around. "You're such a Seaweed Brain! Class ended, lets go. And here." I wiped a little bit of drool off the corner of his mouth and smirked at him. He grinned at me and took my hand. We left the classroom with half of the students staring at us.

As we walked back to our lockers to collect our books, I couldn't help but wonder why Percy was always wearing that hoodie. It was the middle of summer, doesn't he get hot? I'll just have to ask him about it later on because it looked like he was in deep thought right now. His lips were pursed and his eyebrows knitted together. Huh. Not something you see everyday, Seaweed Brain actually thinking.

When we got to our lockers and I was about to pull some books out, Percy slammed by locker door shut.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Why'd you do that?" I was about to reach for my locker handle again, but Percy stepped forwards between me and my locker. Seriously?

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?" He grinned his beautiful trouble-maker smile. "I wanna take you somewhere." He stated.

"Where?" I asked, leaning back slightly.

"My favorite spot in school." He answered.

"Okay. When?"

"Now." He said and grinned. My jaw fell. "What? It's class time though!"

"Exactly." His grin spread into a full on- boyish smile. It would cute if I wasn't angry. I immediately shook my head no.

"Absolutely not! Perseus Jackson, ,I will not ditch class to go to your-" My speech was then again interrupted by his lips. I melted into the kiss, but then realized what I was doing. I quickly pulled away and glared at him.

His face quickly transformed into the cutest face I had ever seen before. His eyes widened and his bottom lip stuck out, he knit his eyebrows together. It was his baby seal face. I bit the urge to coo and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nope. Not going to work." I shook my head and stood my ground. He frowned and his shoulders sagged. "Come on Wise Girl! Just today, if you come today, I'll… uh- I'll - no. I'll um… uh…." He stuttered over a way he'll pay me back.

I slapped his arm, "Oh my gods! You're so annoying sometimes! Fine! I'll come with you! But no more ditching class for a month okay?" I relented. He was too adorable.

He beamed, "Course Wise Girl! Let's go. I'm sure you'll like it." He took my hand and dragged me out the school doors. That was the first time I ever ditched class.

Athena will not be happy.

I could understand why Percy loved this place so much. It looked like his lake house in Malibu. I've been there before the Giant War had started.

It took about 10 minutes just to get there. Percy led me through the school gates and into a secret stairway. At first I thought he was taking me to a dungeon, so I panicked, but he assured me it wasn't a dungeon.

What I saw most definitely not a dungeon. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

It was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen before. I seriously couldn't believe that this was a part of New York!

The grass was greener than what I would see in California fields. The flowers were bright and vivid, capturing my attention. It nearly compelled me to go and pluck them, I refrained from doing so. Just a couple feet away from the grass, there was a rippling lake. The water was crystal clear, from afar, I could already see the swimming fish and the rocks at the bottom.

I turned towards Percy and saw that he was staring at me with interest. Probably seeing what my reaction would be. I identified a hopeful and curious expression on his face.

"It's absolutely beautiful Percy." I whispered and his face broke into a grin. "I thought you would like it." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

This time, we didn't have any interruptions. Our lips moved in sync as he proceeded to trace patterns on the small of my back. I brought my hands up to his messy raven hair, slightly pulling on it, making him moan into my mouth. My face broke into a grin. I decided to tease Percy a bit: by slightly slipping my tongue into his eager mouth, and he immediately responded, but right when our tongues made contact, I bit his lip hard and pulled back. He yelped and I burst out laughing.

I plopped down on the grass and watched as Percy rubbed his lip and glared at me. I put on an innocent dumb blonde look and giggled in a very un-Annabeth way. I glanced over at him. He was still grumbling. I laughed and pat the spot next to me.

PERCY POV:

I stared at her while she giggled. Her cheeks were flushed and her beautiful grey eyes shone with happiness. I sighed internally, this was what I wanted life to be like. Relaxing beside Annabeth next to the ocean, or in this case the lake.

I rubbed my lip, still throbbing from Annabeth's bite. She just had to ruin it.

I watched her as she giggled and pat the spot next to her.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. You wanted me to ditch class with you. Let's make it a good ditch." She said. Gods, Annabeth was great.

I guess it was the only thing I was getting, what would you expect? I grumbled and plopped down on the grass, then laid down next to her.

I turned my head to look at her and noticed that she was staring at the lake. My arms unconsciously wrapped around her waist and I pulled her to me. We smiled at each other and she rested her head on my chest. I breathed in her irresistible smell of lemons. I sighed in content, what a life.

"So… How's life?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes at me. What? It was the only thing I could think of.

"Life's… okay I guess. Olympus has needed much more construction since the war and I'm so thankful that the gods can provide me all the money I need, because if not then I would have to-" I watched her ramble for a bit, just appreciating the moment. After awhile, she must have noticed I haven't said anything yet because she stopped talking.

"Are you even listening to me?" She demanded and I shook my head. She slapped my arm and laid her head in the crook of my neck. "I have a question." She mumbled.

"What is it?" I said while absent-mindedly fiddling with her locks. She lifted her head off of my chest.

"Why are you wearing this hoodie?" My body stiffened a bit, and she must have noticed because her eyebrows knit together and she rubbed circles on my back. I immediately relaxed.

I calmly replied, "You don't recognize it?" She frowned and took a long look at my hoodie. Realization crossed her face and just a second later, she frowned again.

"Is that…" She trailed off, tracing her finger across the faded logo on my hoodie.

"It was under your bed."

"Why are you wearing my hoodie?!" She demanded. Anger was present on her face, I gulped nervously. I really didn't want to deal with an angry Annabeth right now. I remained calm.

"Because when I miss you, I have something to make me think that you're here with me." It was a good enough answer, and it wasn't completely true, but I wasn't going to tell her the whole story until she pried. "Plus it was too big for you anyway, it's even too big for me!"

Her angry expression softened and smiled. She leaned forwards and gave me a soft kiss. When she pulled away and sat up, I noticed her cheeks were tinted red. She was so cute. I caressed her cheek with my hand and she leaned into my touch.

"But why do you wear it all the time?" She asked innocently and I silently cursed. When I didn't reply for awhile, her eyes opened and frowned at me. I bit my lip nervously. "What is it Percy? Tell me."

I sat up so that our faces were only inches apart. I felt my hood fall off and didn't make an effort to put it back up, I was with Annabeth after all. Her face showed concern and I bit my lip. She traced my cheek with her thumb.

"Because… Because when I first came, I hadn't been to high school for a long time. Because - you know the Giant war and stuff. And when I got there, everyone was like staring at me and like whispering. A couple girls actually started rubbing their hands on me. It kind of… freaked me out. Especially after Tartarus, I've felt different. I didn't like all the stares I got so… I manipulated the mist- erased me from everyone's memory. The next day, I put on a hood and didn't let anyone see my face." I explained and I gazed nervously at Annabeth, afraid she would laugh at me and say how much a wimp I was. "But I did miss you and I liked the smell of your hoodie."

Her face broke in a grin and she giggled. It wasn't a mocking laugh though, it was a beautiful and happy giggle. "You're cute." Then she kissed me. I couldn't believe she just said that, she never said things like that. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She brought her hands up to my hair and I tightened my grip on her waist. I slid my tongue into her mouth and our tongues danced together. I sighed internally. There were a thousand electric butterflies going through my stomach, and no- Zeus didn't put them there. She pulled back panting, her cheeks were flushed.

"I love you." I said and she stared me deep in the eyes. "I love you too." We stayed there for awhile. I would have fallen asleep, but a sharp ringing sound cut me out of my daze. I jerked back, which surprised Annabeth because she let out a yelp.

"Ugh! Did class end already?" Annabeth groaned and I chuckled. She was probably the only person who would say that. She stood up and brushed some grass off of her jeans. I pulled myself up and took her hand. "It's lunch. Wanna go meet my 'friends'?" I asked her. To be honest, I didn't really have friends. I just had to sit there because if I stood or not sit at a table, I would get into trouble with Mr. Sangster, the Dining Hall administer.

"You have friends?" She crinkled her nose and I pouted. "I'm hurt." I put my hand over my heart and she laughed. "Let's go Seaweed Brain." She squeezed my hand and led me out my personal paradise.

"Okay Wise Girl." I mumbled.

ANNABETH POV:

As Percy led me through the school gates and into the dining hall, I couldn't help but stare at Percy. He'd grown a little bit taller since last time I saw him, he had a light stubble and his hair had grown longer. He looked more mature, more worn-down. He looked like a man, a very hot man. Oh gods, did I really just say that? Oh- what's happening to me…

When he took off his hood, I took a long time to stare at his eyes. That was one of my favorites things, his eyes. They were like mini-whirlpools of sea water. It would be the result of if you took two buckets full of green and blue paint, and then using a big spoon to mix it all together. I could stare into his eyes for as long as I wanted. That probably would be a little creepy though.

I hadn't seen the dining hall before, and was a little disgusted by it. It reeked of body odour and perfume, there was a lot of food scraps on the floor and it was annoyingly loud. Not to mention the architecture- it lacked the features that all good architectural models had. Though, that could be a bit biased, as my mind has been hardwired to good Greek architecture.

Percy must have been noticing my distaste, because he was gazing at me with amusement. "Bad architecture?" He teased and I nodded grimly.

All the tables were filled with people and I felt eyes on us all around. A lot of them were whispering and glaring, the rest was just chuckling. I got the vibe that people didn't like Percy very much and thought he was a loser. But that was because they'd never seen his face before. If he took off his hood, I bet the girls would be all over him.

Percy led me to the back of the hall, where a couple kids sat. They didn't look like the rest of them. Not to be mean or stereotypical, but they looked like the nerds. They were kind of scrawny and you couldn't ignore the fact that they were cowering from all the obnoxious mocking laughs they got from the other kids.

I didn't know how we would fit at that table, there was only 1 spot, and I would most definitely not let Percy make me sit on his lap. I examined the 4 kids at the table. They looked innocent enough.

The boy in the middle had glasses and brown hair. It was chopped in a style that reminded me a lot of the Romans. He looked skinny and from afar I could already see his green eyes. Next to him was a boy that looked similar, brown hair, green eyes, but looked a little older. I assumed they were brothers, or related. Next to them was a very skinny kid with blonde hair. He was hunching down and was reading a book. And to the very far right, was a girl. She had jet black hair and didn't have glasses, unlike all her friends. She reminded me of Thalia.

As Percy led me closer to the bunch, they all lifted their heads. Immediately, their jaws dropped. I frowned, what was their problem? I took Percy's hand and I heard a lot of gasps. Seriously, what was up with these people?

When we got to the table, Percy pulled me down onto his lap. Oh- no he didn't! I tried wiggling out and punching him, but clever Percy (probably the only time I've ever said that) pinned my arms down and trapped my legs in between his. Ugh!

"Hi P-Percy." The younger kid with brown hair said.

"Hey Jack." Percy murmured. So- his name was Jack. 

"Uh… Who's- um who's this?" The girl asked. The other guys elbowed her, she glared at them.

"I'm Annabeth. Percy's… uh- friend." I stumbled and Percy frowned at what I called him. I frowned too, Percy was way more than a friend. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair, probably telling everyone that we were 'more than friends'. Oh Percy.

The one who looked like Jack's brother murmured, "Percy has friends?" The girl immediately punched him in the arm, "Arin, shut up!"

"You shut up Emily!" He shot back. I noticed that the guy who was reading the book was sandwiched between the two and had his hands clamped over his ears.

"Guys! You're freaking Cedric out!" Jack gestured towards the boy and they apologized to him, still glaring at each other.

Jack, Arin, Cedric and Emily. I got their names without talking to them at all! Well, that was easy. I realized I had relaxed a bit, so I leaned back into Percy's muscled chest and inhaled his intoxicating ocean scent.

"Annabeth… You still have your lunch to eat you know. I like this but I don't want you to starve." Percy said into my ear and I sat up. I glared at him as he smiled at me. He handed me my sandwich and started to hold it up for me to eat.

"I can eat it myself Percy! Give it to me!" I tried to take the sandwich from his grasp but he yanked it out of the way. "Come on Wise Girl, let me do something romantic for a change."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's not romantic if you force me to do it." He rolled his eyes at me but I let him feed me. Sometimes he'd force some into my mouth and I would choke a bit, but eventually I finished it. When I returned my gaze at the other four at the table, I found their stares on us.

JACK POV:

I had expected lunch to go normally, just like all the other days. But this time, it was very different.

Rumours had been going around that Percy became friends with the new girl that came. But we all doubted it, he wasn't social and wouldn't make friends that easily.

When we caught sight of Percy Jackson walking hand in hand with a blonde beauty, in our direction, we all stared. She was stunning. Her hair was cascading down her back, she had a natural tan and glowing honey gold hair. It didn't look like she had any traces of makeup on either! The sight with someone as beautiful as her walking hand in hand with Percy Jackson, the hooded loser, had us all in shock.

They got to our table and Percy pulled her down onto his lap. That's when I noticed her eyes. Oh- boy were those scary! They were stormy grey, I had never seen that color on eyes before, they were calculating and very intimidating. When she glared at Percy, I didn't understand how he didn't cower away from her gaze. Instead, he gave her a boyish grin.

I took a closer look at Percy. His hood wasn't tucked down to his nose anymore. Instead, it was just above his hairline, so we could see his face. His face! It wasn't anything how I'd expected it to be. He had sea green eyes that looked very much like mini hurricanes, a very defined jawline and a light stubble. I wasn't gay or anything, but he looked very handsome. I couldn't understand why he didn't show his face to anyone, there was nothing to be ashamed of. I noticed his eyes were shining with love as he looked at the girl. He had a smirk on that made me think, "Uh-oh. Trouble's coming."

I think the other 3 saw his face too. Because all of our jaws were dropped, and Emily's face was beet red just from looking at Percy.

"Hi P-Percy." I choked out, breaking the awkward silence. He slouched, "Hey Jack."

"Uh… who's- who's this?" Emily stuttered, her eyes still trained on Percy's face. I elbowed her for being rude, but she only glared at me in response.

"I'm Annabeth. Percy's um… friend." She stuttered on the word 'friend.' Were they friends? Were they dating? If they were walking hand in hand, they must be more than friends. Apparently Percy thought this was weird too because he was frowning.

He draped an arm on her shoulders and pulled her closer, then kissed her head. Yup- definitely more than friends.

"Percy has friends?" I heard Arin mutter, I was about to nudge him but Emily beat me to the chase. She gave him a full on a punch to the shoulder. They bickered and Cedric grew panicked. It happened all the time, so I didn't worry.

I watched as Percy and Annabeth interacted. He force fed her her sandwich and sometimes she choked a little bit. It was pretty entertaining to watch. When she finished her sandwich, to the courtesy of Percy, she turned back to us. We were all staring at them.

She blushed and he smiled at her, fiddling with her locks. They looked like a pretty cute couple. He kissed her on the cheek, causing her to she blush even redder. I watched as they whispered a few words to each other. I noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was watching our table with interest, it was probably the only time we had gotten this much attention that wasn't in the negative sense.

"Hey Percy, show me the library later okay?" Annabeth said to Percy. It was probably only meant for him, but we heard her. Library? She went to the library?

"You go to the library?!" Cedric piped up. He was a book geek and probably read 3 books a day. Annabeth on the other hand, looked completely shocked at the question. Percy snickered behind her.

"What?! Of course I go to the library! What kind of question is that?" She questioned him, appalled. Even though it was probably just disbelief, Cedric looked scared. "S-S-Sorry. I didn't know." Cedric stuttered. Annabeth shook her head.

"It's okay. I read books a lot, so…" She leaned back into Percy. I heard Percy murmur, "Too much" in her hair. Wow! A girl like her actually loved to read books. She looked beautiful, seemed athletic and was smart. That was a very rare occasion in this school.

They casually chatted for awhile, sometimes talking to us a bit. She was a really good person, I thought we could be friends. I would have asked her if she liked New York, but I was interrupted.

"Hey Losers!" A obnoxious voice rumbled. I internally groaned. Now? When Annabeth is here? Seriously Aleck? Percy growled under his throat menacingly and I could see his grip tighten on Annabeth's waist. We all were a little shocked, that was one scary sound. Annabeth seemed confused and touched his cheek, but looked up at Andrew.

"What do you want Andrew?" I asked. I really didn't feel like arguing with Aleck right now, Annabeth was here and I was having a good time today. That's when I noticed the small figure next to him. Rachael Bates, Andrew's slut girlfriend. She always piled makeup on her face and wore very exposing clothes. We all thought it was disgusting, but apparently it was good enough for Andrew. His standards weren't that high anyway.

"Oh I'm not here for you Morgan. I'm here for the new girl." He looked at Annabeth and winked. Rachael didn't seem to like that because she took Andrew's hand. I thought Annabeth would be like Percy and ignore him, but instead she glared at him.

"What do you want?" She spat out and both Andrew and Rachael raised their eyebrows at her.

"Well, we just wanted to invite you to join us for lunch. After all, we'd have much better company than what you have right here anyway." Andrew stepped closer to Annabeth. She didn't like that, because she leaned away.

"Uh- I'll pass." Annabeth rolled her eyes and returned to her task of feeding Percy his blue soup. Everyone gasped and a couple people started 'ooh ing'. Rachael's jaw dropped and stepped closer.

"Listen, bitch. We wanted to do you a favour so that you don't hang with the wrong crowd. You'd be much better off with us popular people, then with some losers that don't have a life." She growled. Percy clenched his jaw and Annabeth narrowed her eyes. She turned to Rachael.

"Excuse me?" She jumped up, she was about a couple inches taller than Rachael, but already seemed like she was towering over with her intense glare. "You heard what I said. You're better off without these losers."

Annabeth bit her lip and her nostrils flared with anger, "Listen up girl. I've only known you for about a minute, and I've known them for about 10 minutes. But I have a feeling that I'd have a much better time with these people than with you." I felt honoured really, that she said that. Rachael seemed appalled and crossed her arms. Andrew stepped in.

"Hey hot girl! We're trying to do you a favour here. Join us, and you'd be spared from these losers loserness." He grinned. Annabeth shook her head in disgust.

"Don't call my friends losers." She glared at both of them. Rachael already seemed like she was cowering under her stare.

"Your friends huh? What are you going to do about it? Call Jackson to beat us up?" Andrew sniggered and looked Annabeth up and down. Annabeth glared at him. Percy was now gripping the table edges so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Believe me. He can beat you up." She replied. They scoffed, "Yeah right. He won't even be able to land a hit. I think someone like you will end up better with someone like me girl." Percy growled. Annabeth's jaw fell and her grey eyes blazed, she stepped forward. Andrew gave her a smug look. But then she did something that no girl would be daring to do.

She slapped him. Hard.

The sound echoed through the dining hallways. Everyone was silent.

"Oh no you didn't you dumb blonde! You did not just-" Rachael stepped forward, her arms flailing, she looked ridiculous. But when I looked my Annabeth, I was scared senseless.

Her grey eyes were exploding with anger, she stepped forwards and shoved Rachael a little bit. "What-did-you-just-call-me?!" She spat. Oh- she didn't like being called a dumb blonde. This seemed to snap Percy out of his daze because he detached his fingers from the table and stood up.

Rachael was quivering under Annabeth's intensifying glare. Even from afar, I was scared. Who knew she could intimidate someone so much?

"How dare you! You did not just call me a dumb blonde-" Her rant was interrupted by Percy's hand. He muffled her rage and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Rachael glared at him. He tucked a little bit of hair behind her ear. He brought his mouth to her ear and started whispering into it.

Andrew and Rachael just stood there impatiently, glaring at the two. Percy's words seemed to calm down a bit because she turned around to face Percy. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. He took her hand and came back to take his trash. Then as simple as that, they walked out of the dining hall. Leaving the rest of the student body shocked.

_**A/N Hey guys! How you liking the 2nd chapter? The ending wasn't my favorite and wasn't where I was planning on going with it, but review if you like it anyway!**_

_**I'm taking down the review rule in general and am just going to keep updating until I don't want to anymore or till I complete this.**_

_**Please follow, favorite, and review! I love you guys and I read and appreciate every single review I get! So PLEASE review! Priv message me too if you want me to do one-shots or write things in, like specific requests. Let me know if you like this, and what you want next!**_


End file.
